Creating with ICT
Generate ideas, plans and processes *'Generate solutions to challenges and learning area tasks' 1. GeoGebra: http://www.geogebra.org/ Description Geogebra is a website accessed on any web browser. It is free and suitable for both teachers and students of any age and experience Explanation Geogebra offers many features and can be used by both teachers and students to generate mathematical solutions to problems for functions, geometry, calculus and statistics. Analysis In a recent study conducted by Takaci (2015), it was found that GeoGebra enabled students to gain a variety of experiences connected to functions and their properties. The students also organized their learning in different ways deepening their knowledge of functions, their graphs and their properties. This was expressed in a variety of students' ways of solving tasks. This means that the GeoGebra package enables rich learning environment for exploration and construction. 2. Wolframaplha: http://www.wolframalpha.com/ Description Wolframalpha is a free online resource that can be used on any internet-accessing device as well as hand-held devices. It comes in application form and is suitable for all ages Explanation This online rsource enables students to generate solutions to learning tasks in both science and mathematics. It provides step-by-step solutions and highlights the mathematics processes involved to correctly answer the question. Analysis WolframAlpha can be used in any high school mathematics classroom to enhance instruction in a variety of mathematical strands. It can be used to by students in personal study to explore mathematical processes and take ownership of their own learning (Perry, 2015). 3.'' '''MathStudio: http://www.mathstudio.com/ Description MathStudio is a free computing application for mobile devices. It is suitable for all stages of learning. Explanation MathStudio enables students to generate mathematical ideas and plans using scripts. It also allows for 3D graphing, making it more suitable for secondary school students Analysis MathStudio can provide many benefits such as; you can write scripts on a Windows machine and then transfer them to a tablet, draw shapes and measurements and collaborate with other class members. 4. Cramberry: https://cramberry.net/ Description cramberry is a free online website compatible with all web browsers. It is also available as a free app on both Android and iOS smart-devices. Explanation Cramberry is a good resource used by students to create flashcards for study. For example, for mathematics, student may have each flashcard represent the next step in a mathematical process needed to complete a question. Analysis Derby (2011) believes that flashcards can play a vital role in the mathematics classroom for students with learning disabilities. They can be a fun and engaging exercise. In a recent study conducted by Derby (2011), flashcards were found to increase the recognition of the mathematical concepts needed to solve problems. References Derby, M. Erbey, R. Everson, M. McLaughlin, T. (2011). The Effects of Using Flashcards with Reading Racetrack to Teach Letter Sounds, Sight Words, and Math Facts to Elementary Students with Learning Disabilities. International Electronic Journal of Elementary Education. Vol.3(3), p.213-226 Perry, A. Thrasher, E. (2015). High-Leverage Apps for the Mathematics classroom: ''WolframAlpha. ''The Mathematics Teacher. Vol 109, pp. 66-70 Takaci, D. Stankov, G. Milanovic, I. (2015). Efficiency of learning environment using GeoGebra when calculus contents are learned in collaborative groups. Computers and Education.Vol 82, pp. 421-431.